Mitad Metal, Mitad Humana
by AdriannyG
Summary: Alexandra Davis es una estudiante de 17 años que tiene ciertas anomalías en su cuerpo, ella es una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D y esta bajo las ordenes directas de Nick Fury y es la protegida de Tony Stark. A su corta edad su vida ha dado muchos giros que le han dejado un mal sabor de boca, pero ahora su vida dará un giro que la hará soltar lágrimas y suspiros de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Abrí mis ojos cuando el tono de llamada de mi teléfono perturbo mi consciencia, eran la 1 de la madrugada y no había conseguido dormir ni un minuto, agarre el ruidoso aparato y vi el nombre "Fury" escrito en la pantalla, bueno, por lo menos el me dará algo que hacer.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama, el contacto del frio suelo contra la planta de mis pies.

Te necesito en la sala de reuniones en 10 minutos, ven uniformada - Dijo un agitado Fury antes de cortar.

Yo fruncí el ceño sin quitar la vista de la oscuridad de la habitación, cerré mi ojo derecho para poder usar tranquilamente la visión nocturna del otro, me levante y camine hacia el interruptor. Una vez la habitación se ilumino procedí a ir al baño y darme una ducha rápida, y me apresure a ponerme mi uniforme que consistía en una franela negra ajustada de manga corta, un pantalón de cuero ajustado, unas botas de combate negras, un cinturón con municiones, una pistola asegurada en mi muslo derecho, y unos guantes sin dedos negros y por ultimo dome mi salvaje cabello marrón en una cola de caballo. Una vez lista trote por los pasillos del Helicarrier hasta la sala de reuniones, una vez entre ya Nick estaba dentro.

Justo a tiempo Davis – Dijo Fury.

¿Qué paso? – Pregunte un poco agitada por trotar.

Se han robado el Teseracto – Respondió el seriamente.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es ´posible? – Exclame impactada - ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Agentes encubierto de H.Y.D.R.A?.

Fue un sujeto llamado Loki – Fury hizo aparecer la imagen de un hombre pálido y de pelo negro en la pantalla, esta foto parecía haber sido tomada por una cámara de seguridad – Además tiene bajo un control mental a varios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Y ¿Qué quieren que haga? – Pregunte dudosa, ¿Qué se supone que podría hacer ella en esa situación?.

Te queremos alerta durante este proceso y si te llegas a enfrentar con él, si por alguna razón te llegas a enfrentar a él sin apoyo, escapa y si no lo logras y tu vida y las de civiles corren peligro, no dudes en matarlo – La sola idea hizo un nudo en mi estómago.

Sí, señor – Respondí sin vacilar.

¡Señor! – Un agente se precipito por la puerta – Tenemos una pista de Loki.

¿Dónde está? – Exigió saber.

En Alemania señor -.

Vamos Davis – Ordeno antes de salir a paso rápido de la sala.

Yo lo seguí hasta que llegamos a otra habitación donde no se veían más que gente en computadoras frente a un gran ventanal, supongo que es donde dirigen la nave, no he estado más de 2 días aquí así que no conozco muy bien el lugar. Pasaron como una hora y media hasta que llegamos a Alemania, fuera de un ostentoso edificio peleaban un hombre con armadura dorada que reconocí como Loki y otro hombre con un traje azul y un escudo. Mi momento de atacar fue cuando Loki golpeo muy fuerte al otro con su propio escudo lanzándolo al piso, yo salte enfrente del caído y atrape el filo de la lanza con mi mano de metal, le lance un golpe a la cara a Loki quien esquivo y libero su lanza de mi agarre, el intento darme una estocada en el corazón que yo esquive, contraataque con una patada en su mano que mando a volar su lanza, luego otra patada en su cara lo derrumbo.

Hey! Ya puedes parar Alexandra – Exclamo una voz conocida detrás de mí, yo voltee y me encontré con Tony en su armadura, él y el hombre de traje azul apuntaban a Loki, él levanto las manos y su armadura desapareció. Todos entramos al Helicarrier, yo me escape a buscar un refresco en las máquinas expendedoras, limpie el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de mi mano antes de beber de mi refresco, busque a Fury por varios lugares hasta que lo encontré en un laboratorio rodeado de otras personas, entre ellas Tony y el hombre de traje azul quien ya no traía mascara y podía ver su pelo rubio y su atractiva cara.

Entre a la habitación sin hacer ruido, escuche como discutieron durante unos minutos, a pesar de que fue desagradable escuchar gritos tuve que esperar a que se calmaran, pero como vi que la cosa no parecía sino empeorar yo carraspee la garganta para atraer su atención.

¿Se puede saber, porque tanto alboroto? – Pregunte ya harta de sus gritos.

¿Desde cuándo estas ahí parada? – Pregunto Tony.

Bastante rato -.

Tu eres la que se enfrentó a Loki, no? - Pregunto el de traje azul fijando su mirando en mí.

Fue en ese momento que sentí todas las miradas incomodas en mí, y sobre todo en mi cara, incomoda moví un poco mi cara para que mi flequillo tapara la parte de metal que era mi cara.

Si, fui yo – Afirme – Soy Alexandra Davis agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Y mí protegida – Añadió Tony.

No sé si sea grosero preguntar pero ¿Qué te paso en la cara? – Pregunto intrigado un hombre castaño de lentes, todos los demás se fijaron aún más en mí esperando una respuesta.

Yo… - Me quede en silencio unos segundos dudando en responder.

Bueno, este interrogatorio acabo, nos vamos – Tony quien noto mi incomodidad se acercó a paso veloz y me saco del laboratorio dejando a los demás con la intriga.

Una vez estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos el me soltó y yo me permití soltar un suspiro.

¿Estás bien? -.

Si – Dije vacilando un poco.

Ve a dormir, lo necesitaras – Recomendó mientras me quitaba el refresco que olvida y todavía tenía en mi mano.

Sí, nos vemos mañana – Me despedí.

Apenas toque la cama me sumergí en un profundo sueño donde todo lo malo se borraba y lo bueno revivía.


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de mi alarma me despertó abruptamente, golpee el botón con mi mano humana antes de levantarme y dirigirme al baño arrastrando los pies. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con ropa de deporte, salí de mi habitación y fui directo al comedor, donde desayune y me fui al gimnasio del lugar.

Una vez llegue procedí a vendarme las manos y ponerme unos guantes de boxeo. Empece a golpear el saco, midiendo mi fuerza para no mandarlo a volar con un derechazo, entre a un descanso y limpie el sudor de mi frente con una toalla. Alguien extendió una botella de agua enfrente de mi, yo voltee a ver a esa persona y me encontré con él rubio del dia anterior quien me daba una sonrisa tímida.

Gracias – Agradecí mientras recibía la botella y bebía de ella.

Soy Steve Rogers – Se presento.

Un gusto señor Rogers -.

Llámame Steve – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro – Respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los dos practicamos juntos durante una hora mas, despues yo me fui a bañar, me puse mi uniforme y me fui a buscar a Fury y lo encontré en la sala de reuniones.

Buenos días señor Fury – Salude.

Buenos días Davis – Saludo de vuelta – Tengo una tarea para ti.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? - A pesar de no haberlo expresado me sentí profundamente emocionada por la noticia.

Tu vigilaras la celda de Loki esta semana de 8 am a 9 pm - Dijo severamente.

Bueno, creo que pueden haber cosas peores que vigilar a un criminal durante 13 horas.

Muy bien – Acepte.

Bueno ve a empezar tu turno – Ordeno.

El me dio la dirección y yo me retire en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la habitación en que estaba la celda era grande, y la celda también era grande, dentro estaba Loki sentado y con aspecto sereno. Yo me acerque al vidrio, acerque una silla y me senté en silencio, no vi necesidad de hablar con él.

Las horas pasaron y yo empece a aburrirme por lo que empece a tararear una canción suavemente mientras jugaba con mis dedos, despues de terminarla pase a tararear otra, despues vino otra, otra, otra y otra, y sin darme cuenta había empezado a cantar a un volumen moderado y encerrándome en mi burbuja.

Are you insane like me?  
Been in pain like me?  
Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?  
Just to pour that motherf***er down the drain like me?  
Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?

Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?  
Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?  
Do the people whisper about you on the train like me?  
Saying that "you shouldn't waste your pretty face" like me?

And all the people say  
"You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline"

I think there's a flaw in my code  
These voices won't leave me alone  
Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold

Are you deranged like me?  
Are you strange like me?  
Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?  
Do you call yourself a f***ing hurricane like me?  
Pointing fingers  
Because you'll never take the blame like me?

And all the people say  
"You can't wake up, this is not a dream  
You're part of a machine, you are not a human being  
With your face all made up, living on a screen  
Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline"

I think there's a flaw in my code  
These voices won't leave me alone  
Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold

Las palabras se deslizaron por mis labios de manera fluida con un sentimiento genuino de culpa, expulsando verdades de mi corazón en forma de canción.

Estuve apunto de empezar a cantar otra cuando me detuve abruptamente recordando que no estaba sola, la burbuja a mi alrededor exploto y volví a la realidad, estoy vigilando a un criminal no en la intimidad de mi casa!. Ni siquiera me atreví a ver a Loki, mi cara ardía de la vergüenza, nunca me gusto cantar enfrente de las personas, maldije por lo bajo y mire la hora en mi teléfono "10:45 am" no ha pasado mucho tiempo.

¿Por que te detuviste? - Una voz masculina interrumpió el incomodo silencio.

Eh? -.

Sigue – Pude identificar que la voz era de Loki, pero, ¿Para que quiere que cante? - Es lo único minimamente interesante para escuchar en este lugar – Dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Bueno... - Vacile un poco pero al final cedí a su petición.

Estuve a punto de empezar con otra cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba, poco despues pude ver a Steve entrando a la habitación.

Hola Alexandra – Saludo Steve.

Hola – Devolví el saludo con una sonrisa tímida - ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunte refiriéndome a la bandeja que traía.

Es tu almuerzo – Respondió mientras se acercaba y me daba la bandeja con comida.

Gracias – Agradecí antes de empezar a comer en silencio.

No eres muy conversadora ¿No? - Dijo sacándome una sonrisa.

No, no suelo hablar con los demás agentes – Admití.

Te ves muy joven para ser una agente de S.H.I.E.L.D ¿Cuantos años tienes? -.

Tengo 17 -.

¿17? Pero si eres menor de edad – Exclamo impresionado - ¿Como puedes ser agente?.

Se podría decir que hicieron una agente sin placa – Dije simplemente – Fury hizo una excepción conmigo.

¿A ti te gusta trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D? - Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Si, me gusta – Respondí con una sonrisa – Aquí me dejan usar mis habilidades para ayudar a los demás sin que me teman.

Steve toco mi mano como apoyo y yo le sonreí, despues de un rato el se fue. El dia paso rápido y en la noche fui reemplazada por un guardia, luego me fui a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Otro dia mas en esta aburrida celda, teniendo que soportar al fastidioso de mi hermano y a su grupito, eso y sumando el aburrimiento de estar encerrado sin hacer nada, acostumbro hacerlos molestar para mi entretenimiento pero ahora estoy la mayor parte del día con una niña que a cada insulto o provocación solo me sonríe y se da la vuelta.

Buenos días Loki – Saludo la niña al entrar a la habitación.

Hablando de la reina de Roma, la chica se sentó donde siempre sin decir nada mas. Se me hace curioso el aspecto de esta chica, muy distinta a cualquier humana, su brazo derecho era de metal completamente y tenia algunas líneas azules que parecían venas, y la parte superior izquierda de su cara era de metal y también habían lineas azules que terminan en el ojo artificial que es de color azul también. Pero detrás de todo el metal todavía tiene cara de niña, su cara era de rasgos suaves e infantiles, su ojo humano es marrón oscuro con un brillo ingenuo, su piel es pálida también y de aspecto suave, su cabello es rizado color marrón y que le llega un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, y su musculatura esta muy poco definida.

¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? - Pregunto incomoda.

¿Por que debería? - Pregunte desafiante, este era mi momento para hacerla enojar.

Me incomodas – Respondió volteando su cara.

Mírame – Exigí.

No quiero – Negó.

No me importa volteate – Ordene.

No -.

Hazlo -.

No lo haré – Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente, dejando al descubierto parte de su pálido cuello.

Tienes un bonito cuello – Comente.

¡No me mires acosador! - Exclamó.

¡No soy un acosador! ¡Niña insolente! - Grite indignado.

¡No soy una niña! ¡Tengo 17! - Grito indignada, dándose la vuelta mostrando su rostro rojo de ira y vergüenza.

¡Mas a mi favor! ¡Eres menor que yo por miles de años! -.

¡Eres un pedófilo! - ¿Qué?.

¡¿Como que pedófilo?! ¡Maldita androide! - Exclame mas que ofendido.

¡Yo no soy un androide! ¡Maldita copia Metalera de Tom Hiddleston! - ¿Quién mierda es Tom Hiddleston?.

¿Quien carajos es ese? - Exigí saber.

Un actor – Respondió mas calmada, ella saco un aparato extraño y plano de su bolsillo, pulso algunas cosas y me mostro una imagen de un hombre reflectada en el aparato, y tenia que admitirlo, nos parecíamos – Ustedes dos son iguales.

No somos iguales. Yo soy mucho mas bello que ese midgardiano - Dije con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y la barbilla alzada con orgullo.

Claro como tu digas – Rezongo volteando los ojos.

Ella volvió a su asiento y no volvimos a hablar en todo el día. Tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a divertir mucho con esta niña.


	4. Chapter 4

_Soy una estúpida_, pensé con la mirada fija en la oscuridad de mi habitación, eran las 2 de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño, cambie de posición como por tercera vez en 10 minutos, me sentía mal, física y mentalmente, me siento mal por como le grite a Loki, no es que el me caiga especialmente bien pero tampoco lo odio ya que no me ha hecho nada. Y físicamente porque la piel alrededor de mi brazo falso comenzó a picar un poco, pero según el medidor la radiación todavía esta en 150 así que puedo esperar a mañana para deshacerme de la radiación.

Mire el reloj que marcaba las 2:50 am, todavía falta mucho para que amanezca. Harta de mantenerme quieta me levante me puse unos tenis negros y una chaqueta azul, salí en silencio de mi cuarto, la nave estaba tranquila y callada, no me tope con casi nadie en mi camino por los pasillos, en un momento dado se me ocurrió asomarme por la celda de Loki para ver si seguía despierto, y efectivamente lo estaba.

El me miro a los ojos, mi corazón se encogió intimidado por la fría mirada esmeralda, di un paso tímido dentro de la habitación, dude en acercarme mas, Loki no me quito la mirada de encima en ningún momento, ningún chico me había mirado tan fijo antes, todos suelen voltear a ver cualquier lugar menos mi a mi. Me sentí pequeña, la gran diferencia aquí es que el es un Dios, no cualquier chico normal que ves en la calle.

¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? - Pregunto.

Yo me sobresalte por el repentino comentario, me acerque al vidrio con el corazón en el puño, todo sea por poder dormir con la conciencia tranquila.

Lo siento – Solté de una vez.

¿Por? - Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Por lo de hace unas horas – Respondí – No debi gritarte, ni llamarte pedófilo.

Y acosador – Añadió.

Si, por eso también -.

Y por compararme con ese tal Tom Hiddleston -.

¿Como puedes ofenderte por eso? Son iguales – Recrimine.

No blasfemes humana – Reprendió – Somos completamente distintos.

Yo no blasfemo, y no me llames así que tengo un nombre – Dije ofendida.

Para mi seras la humana – Respondió con simpleza.

Que no! Me llamo Alexandra – Me cruce de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Si si lo que sea – Refunfuño mientras agitaba la mano con desdén.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo arrastre mi silla y me senté, la susodicha estaba desocupada por alguna extraña razón, el guardia de turno debió de ir al baño o algo así.

¿Qué le pasa a tu brazo? - Pregunto señalando mi brazo falso. Yo mire mi brazo, las lineas brillaban mas de lo normal.

Nada importante – Dije como si en realidad no pasara nada aunque la piel alrededor de mi brazo y de la prótesis en mi cara no picara como el demonio.

Tu cara no parece decir lo mismo – Él me leyó como libro abierto.

No pasa nada -.

Él se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi con pasos rápidos, todas mis alertas se dispararon y agradecí saber que hay un vidrio blindado que nos separa porque sino habría saltado de mi silla a buscar cualquier cosa que me sirviera de arma. Él apoyo su brazo en el vidrio y me miro a los ojos, sentí las fervientes ganas de voltear, pero me resistí a mostrarme intimidada.

Mírame a los ojos – Yo obedecí y lo mire directo a los ojos – Y dime que todo esta bien.

Todo esta bien – Dije aceptando el desafió.

Mientes – Afirmo molesto.

Yo no miento – Respondí.

Si lo haces – Afirmo nuevamente.

No importa, simplemente déjalo – Suspire cansada, ya las horas sin dormir me estaban pasando factura.

Ve a dormir – Ordeno separándose del vidrio – Lo necesitas.

Nos vemos mas tarde Loki – Me despedí.

Adiós Alexandra -.


	5. Chapter 5

Entre a la habitación de Loki como todas las mañanas, mi sonrisa se borro cuando vi que no solo Loki estaba ahí, había un rubio parado en frente de Loki. Loki no yacía sentado como seria común, estaba parado encarando al rubio, me estremecí un poco por el ambiente hostil, los dos parecía que se iban a caer a golpes en cualquier momento.

Avance mas dentro de la habitación llamando la atención de los hombres, sus expresiones se suavizaron un poco cuando me vieron, incluso creí ver un destello de culpa en la cara de Loki mientras que la del rubio era un poco curiosa.

Alexandra – Me nombro dudoso él de ojos verdes - ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?.

Acabo de llegar – Respondí acercándome al vidrio, a su lado.

Y ahora me paso lo mas raro que eh visto en mi vida, el rubio agarro mi mano humana y la beso en el dorso.

Soy Thor, príncipe de Asgard – Se presento.

Ehh, yo soy Alexandra, un placer conocerte supongo – Respondí dudosa, con ganas de jalar mi mano que él todavía agarraba.

Thor, suéltala ya – Siseo molesto.

El rubio hizo caso omiso a la orden del otro y agarro mi mano entre las suyas con una sonrisa, sentí mi cara arder y escuche como Loki gruño molesto.

El placer es mio Lady Alexandra - ¿Qué?.

Claro – Dije nerviosa y deslice mi mano de su agarre, Thor pareció disgustado por mi acción mientras que Loki parecía satisfecho.

¡Thor! - Se escucho un grito cerca del cuarto.

Creo que tienes que irte Thor – Comento divertido Loki y Thor le gruño.

Nos vemos despues Lady Alexandra – Dijo antes de irse.

Thor se fue y Loki y yo nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, acerque mas mi silla al vidrio y me senté, Loki también se sentó cerca de mi. Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que empece a vigilarlo y habíamos entablado una pequeña amistad, y si, se que el intento dominar el mundo y que asesino a muchas personas pero, no es tan malo como parece, el es algo dominante (Bastante), malicioso y sarcástico, pero puede llegar a ser muy amable si tu también lo eres.

¿En que piensas? - Pregunto él.

Nada importante – Dije con una sonrisa que el devolvió.

Eres mala mintiendo – Declaro divertido.

Ugh, lo se, nunca fue mi punto fuerte – Admití – Solo, reflexionaba sobre lo que ha pasado últimamente.

Loki escucho atento lo que tenia que decir.

No eres tan malo como pensé, cuando me entere que te robaste el Teseracto no pude evitar pensar en ti como alguien malo- Loki hizo una mueca divertida – Desde que S.H.I.E.L.D tuvo en su poder el Teseracto, pensé que estaba en buenas manos, que nunca seria utilizada y despues llegaste tu y lo robaste como si nada, matando personas en el proceso y controlando otras, pensé que solo querías aprovecharse del poder del Teseracto para cumplir sus ambiciones.

¿Y ahora que piensas de mi? - Inquirió.

Em, bueno, me agradas, eres amable en el fondo – Respondí – Eres honesto aunque un poco malicioso a la hora de decir la verdad – Loki rió divertido.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, de pronto una dolorosa punzada en la piel alrededor de mi brazo falso borro mi sonrisa y Loki lo noto. Sujete la zona afectada mitigando el dolor, mi brazo resplandecía un poco y el medidor de radiación subía rápidamente. Esto es raro y jodidamente peligroso.

¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Loki.

Si estoy. UGH! - Un dolor agonizante me ataco de repente haciendo que me doblara en la silla.

¡Alexandra! -.

Intente gritar por ayuda pero solo logre soltar un sonido inentendible, el dolor se intensifico, mire el medidor este marcaba 400, esto me horrorizo, debería estar muerta. Me arme de la poca fuerza que tenia y corrí hasta la oficina de Fury, él me miro sorprendido y extrañado por mi entrada repentina, intente hablar pero nada mas abrir la boca un torrente de sangre salio disparado de mi boca, fue tan repentino que casi pierdo mi agarre en el marco de la puerta. Todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y no podía respirar bien, lo único que recuerdo son unas manos sosteniéndome y mi brazo brillando.


	6. Chapter 6

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y mi mente estaba exhausta, el olor a antisépticos dominaba en el lugar ademas del color blanco de la habitación, mis brazos estaban conectados a varios cables incluido uno que tomaba mi ritmo cardíaco y hacia un ruido molesto y tenia un tubo de oxigeno en la nariz. Gire la cabeza hacia un lado y vi una cortina blanca, mi mente tardo en procesar que estaba en la enfermería de la nave, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué no recuerdo lo que me sucedió?.

Cerré los ojos y me esforze por recordar que paso ayer, mis intentos fueron en vano, mi mente estaba en blanco y me era doloroso el intentar recordar. La cortina se abrió y Tony entro, el se veía preocupado.

¿Alexandra? ¿Como te sientes? - Pregunto preocupado, yo lo mire mal ¿No es obvio como me siento? - Lo siento, pregunta estúpida – Corrigió rápidamente antes de acercare y sentarse al borde de la camilla – Me imagino que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ayer.

No – Dije a duras penas, mi voz salio oscura y ronca, casi como la de un muerto.

Claro – Dijo sin mas – Tu corazón fallo un momento cuando la radiación estaba muy alta, eso descontrolo la Radiación V y causo una producción masiva de energía, tu cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y colapso – Escuche con atención lo que Tony decía, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Voy a morir ¿Verdad? - Pregunte con terror mirando al techo, cada vez me sentía mas al borde de la muerte.

¡No! Por supuesto que no – Negó apresuradamente – Alexandra mírame – Pidió y yo voltee a verlo con pesar – Tu no te vas a morir ¿Me escuchaste? Yo no voy a permitir eso – A pesar de la determinación en sus palabras estas no me daban seguridad.

Por favor Tony, tu sabes que no viviré mucho mas – Replique – Esta cosa me esta matando poco a poco – El entristeció por mi comentario, porque el sabia que era verdad.

Esto es mi culpa, yo debi haber estado ahí, debi haber detenido la investigación de Victor – Dijo con resentimiento y con la cabeza gacha – Si no fuera por mi error podrías haber tenido una vida normal y no estarías en este estado.

Tony, esto no es tu culpa, esto es culpa de mi padre ¿Como ibas a saber que el iba a aplicar su investigación en mi? - Dije en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Esta era de las pocas veces que el se abría de esa manera con alguien.

¡Era tu padre, joder! ¿Como pudo haberte hecho esto? - Exclamo con furia, agarre su mano y le di un apretón.

Eso no importa ahora Tony, tu eres mi papá ahora y confió en que tu no haras lo que el hizo – Confesé, tenia tiempo queriendo decírselo.

Sentí mi cuerpo mas pesado que antes y mi cabeza se sentía como si fuera atravesada por finas agujas de 20 cm, destruyendo todo a su paso. Solté un par de lagrimas de dolor, Tony me abrazo y yo correspondí adolorida y temblando, ahora ya no era un par de lagrimas las que salían de mi ojo, ahora era un torrente ardiente que surcaba mi pálida mejilla. Empece sollozar, el dolor era insoportable.

¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi? ¿Qué hice yo de malo para merecerme esto? La llegada inminente de mi muerte me aterra, el saber que cualquier dia mi corazón podría detenerse y que mi cuerpo explotara por la radiación no me deja en paz. Moriré y me llevare vidas inocentes en el camino,no quiero que eso ocurra, pero no puedo evitarlo, me volví una bomba atómica y no puedo cambiarlo por mucho que lo desee.

**¿Por qué?**.


	7. Chapter 7

Abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme una vez mas con el blanco techo de mi celda, ni siquiera me volteé a ver quien me estaba vigilando ya que esa mirada penetrante solo podía pertenecer a Thor, me gire un poco hacia él y le dije.

¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? - Pregunte molesto, era imposible dormir con él mirándome fijamente.

¿Vas a dormir todo el día? - Pregunto él.

Es mucho mejor que ver tu rostro todo el día – Respondí molesto mientras le daba la espalda.

Podríamos hablar de algo – Propuso – Tu elige.

Lo iba a a rechazar pero una idea se me vino a la cabeza, podría preguntarle acerca de Alexandra, tenia 6 días sin verla y no me habían dicho nada acerca de ella. A él no le preocupaba demasiado la chica en realidad, ella era la mas agradable, no hacía muchas preguntas y tenía temas de conversación interesantes ademas de que era mucho mejor estar con ella que con Thor.

Alexandra, ¿Donde esta? - Pregunte tranquilo y sin darme la vuelta.

En la enfermería – Respondió rápidamente aparentemente feliz de que quisiera empezar una conversación tras días de silencio.

¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunte otra vez.

No lo se – Dijo Thor y yo me quede en silencio – Aunque podría averiguarlo por ti si quieres – Agregó.

Esta bien – Dije con una sonrisa astuta, Thor era tan fácil de manipular.

Como dije Alexandra no me preocupaba demasiado pero si tenía curiosidad por ella, la chica era ingenua y fácil de manipular, no le costo mucho hacerla creer que eran amigos, ella confiaba en él pero a pesar de eso él no había podido sacarle nada de su trabajo o de su pasado. La chica había demostrado ser fuerte, su primer objetivo al salir de ahí seria controlarla a ella y llevársela, así obtendría una buena distracción para sus amigos y también podría saciar su curiosidad.

Ella era se convertiría en su juguete quisiera o no, y nadie iba a evitarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Un ruido fuera me despertó de mi letargo, todas mis alarmas internas estaban activadas, los ruidos fuera de la enfermería incrementaron, había una pelea afuera. Me senté rápidamente ignorando el dolor que esto causo, me arranque las vías del brazo y me levante. La puerta se abrió de repente y un sujeto armado entro.

Manos en alto – Ordeno y yo no tuve otra opción sino obedecer – Ven conmigo.

Obedecí y en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él le arranque el fusil de las manos usando la fuerza de mi mano falsa, lo golpee en el estomago con la culata del arma para despues rematarlo con disparo en la cabeza. Ni siquiera pensé en lo que acababa de hacer, es mas, ni me importaba, no iba a dejar que me llevaran, no otra vez. Me apresure hasta el armario donde estaba mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente, una vez vestida y armada salí de la enfermería.

Todo afuera era un caos, me escabullí en el enfrentamiento hasta la celda de Loki, entre y me encontré con que la celda no estaba y un moribundo agente Convulso estaba en una esquina. Me acerque corriendo a él con el corazón latiendome a mil.

¡Agente Coulson! - Exclamé preocupada, examine la herida rápidamente, la herida era demasiado grande como para que ella pudiera hacer algo - ¿Quién hizo esto?.

Loki, escapo...Encerró a Thor en su celda y...La lanzó al mar – Susurró. Mi cara se deformó con horror, ¿Loki había ocasionado esto?.

Cuidado – Susurro sin aliento.

Voltee a tiempo para poder esquivar el golpe que un soldado enemigo me quería propinar en la nuca con la culata del fusil, golpee su brazo haciéndolo soltar el arma y lo patee con todas mis fuerzas en en estomago, la rabia me ayudo a ignorar el dolor que mi cuerpo sentía por tanta actividad, agarre la cara del tipo con mi mano falsa, lo agarre con tanta fuerza que escuche sus huesos tronar. Él intento inútilmente quitar mi mano de su cara, termine por estrellar su cabeza en un panel, él no se movió mas.

Alexandra – Oí a Loki llamarme detrás de mi. Volteé horrorizada, él me sonrío mientras ponía la punta de su lanza encima de mi corazón, sentí como perdía la consciencia poco a poco.

¿Por qué? - Fue lo único que pude decir antes de perder la consciencia.


End file.
